I Just Want Your Extra Time
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: AU Season 3 Kurt never transferred back to McKinley. It's now his senior year at Dalton and Kurt finds himself pursued by Sebastian Smythe. A prompt fill for the GKM. Full Prompt inside. M/M smut. Eventual MPreg. Kurt/Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Just Want Your Extra Time  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebastian/Kurt, Jeff/Nick  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, Slash, Smut, MPreg, Swearing**  
><strong>**Prompt:** _Sebastian has bedded Blaine, then a few others, then he seduced Kurt. But, instead of moving on like he did with the others, he stays with Kurt and is faithful._

_Rumor has it that Kurt can get pregnant and did, and that is why. Rumor is wrong, he can but is not. Sebastian makes it a point to make love to Kurt in places where people can see that it is the real thing._

_Then when people stop talking he gets Kurt pregant and when Kurt tells him he goes wild with passion, making it so good for Kurt, it's the best ever, and before was pretty damn good._

**A/N:** This will be a fill for the above prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. I've been meaning to write a Kurt/Sebastian fic for awhile now and I finally got around to it. There are far too many Klaine fics floating around and no one else is getting any Kurt love. I had high hopes for Kurt/Rory but Tumblr killed that dream with that future child stuff. So hopefully this pairing catches on and in the meantime I'll spread some Kurbastian love. Also, the title is taken from the song Kiss because I like it and it seemed appropriate.

_Note: This is an AU during Kurt's senior year in which Kurt never transferred back to McKinley. Sebastian has been present since the previous year._

**Chapter 1**

Kurt was aware of one important thing about Sebastian Smythe. He was a notorious player. Aside from that, Kurt was also well aware of his own, perhaps misguided, respect for the other boy. The countertenor had seen plenty of relationship drama at McKinley, and even Dalton wasn't immune to things as petty as relationship squabbles.

What inspired Kurt's grudging respect was that, unlike most people, Sebastian was up-front about his intentions. He wasn't someone that bothered with romantic gestures or fake promises of love and devotion. He told someone they were good-looking and he wanted to have sex with them. Then that's exactly what he did.

It was that slight respect and his on-going, if not unusual, friendship with Sebastian that put Kurt in an uncomfortable predicament. He had found himself next on the taller boy's incredibly short list of Guys I Haven't Fucked Yet. Kurt would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was intrigued by the opportunity. However, his reluctance to be a passing fling caused him to rebuff Sebastian's advances at every opportunity.

Kurt wondered if he'd had more relationship experience would that make his ability to shoot Sebastian down easier. He had never had someone interested in him and it was flattering. Sebastian, despite being a jerk, was handsome and could pull off suave when he tried. Kurt knew that the other boy could sense his weakness and was gearing up to pounce on it. In the meantime, he strived to avoid Sebastian until his indecision passed.

* * *

><p>Kurt adjusted the strap of his bag as he walked leisurely down the halls of Dalton Academy. He wasn't in any particular hurry since he was already early, having been woken up much earlier than usual by his roommate, Jeff. The blonde had shot up in bed loudly exclaiming 'There's a fox in my henhouse.' Apparently in an attempt to get to said fox he jumped out of bed and fell to the floor in a tangle of blankets. Kurt had thrown a school notebook at him but that hadn't helped him get to sleep.<p>

Kurt yawned quietly as he contemplated how to get back at Jeff for ruining a good night's sleep. "Hey Sexy. How are you doing?," a voice behind him said. Kurt suddenly felt like banging his head against a wall as Sebastian fell into step next to him.

"You know Sebastian, if you're going to call me by something at least pick a less used moniker. At this point you're just abusing that word," Kurt said without looking at the taller boy.

Sebastian smirked and replied, "Well if you insist I'm sure I can think of something. How about Sweetcheeks in honor of your excellent ass?"

"As if you know anything about my ass," Kurt retorted.

"I know I love staring at it when you re out of uniform. Feel free to put some tight jeans on after class and bend over for something. I promise to be there to appreciate it." Sebastian leered at the shorter boy and bent slightly back to look at Kurt's ass.

Kurt caught the look and turned his body as best he could while still walking forward. "How about no? But feel free to stand around waiting for it to happen."

Kurt was saved momentarily from another lewd comment by the arrival of Blaine. Kurt silently asked for the short boy's forgiveness as he made a plan to ditch Sebastian. "Hi Blaine," Kurt said, interrupting the other boy's greeting. "Sebastian had a question about the next Warblers' practice and I am in such a rush." He simultaneously pushed Blaine lightly towards Sebastian while twisting his body to walk backwards. "I'm so late for class. Got to go. Bye."

"Class doesn't start for twenty minutes...," Blaine tried to say but Kurt was already hurrying away.

Blaine moved in front of Sebastian, blocking him from following after Kurt. "So you had a question?"

"Oh come on. We both know I don't need anything from you." Sebastian smirked before saying, "But you know, it's cute how you circle Kurt like a little guard dog. How's that working out for you?"

Blaine scowled, "If Kurt needs me to get away from you then I'm happy to comply."

"I suppose it is true that you like it when someone takes charge, don't you Blaine?" Sebastian winked at him causing Blaine to flush. He had been with Sebastian briefly the previous year. If he'd known then what he knew now, he would have pursued Kurt when he had the chance. Now they would only be friends, but that wouldn t stop him from trying to keep Sebastian away from Kurt.

"Just give up and stay away from him. Kurt deserves better." Blaine turned and walked away at a brisk pace.

Sebastian didn't bother commenting and simply let him walk away. Just because Kurt was playing hard to get didn't mean Sebastian would be giving up any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Just Want Your Extra Time  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebastian/Kurt, Jeff/Nick  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, Slash, Smut, MPreg, Swearing**  
><strong>**A/N: **I was completely blown away by the response to this fic. I thought the obscure pairing, mpreg and short first chap would make for no interest but I was floored. So thanks to each and every one of you that reviewed, favved, and alerted. You guys are made of win.

So I meant to get this chapter out awhile ago but I ended up dumping most of the original. I had to do a massive rewrite. I'm still not 100% on it but I figured it would be better to get it out than not at all. I got some side Niff and fanon-Warblers in this chap. I love them so much and a Dalton-centric story would be incomplete without them. In my head, if Kurbastian actually happened they would dirty talk in French. Just saying.

**Chapter 2**

Kurt set his tray down at a table in the Dining Hall across from Jeff and Nick. Both boys said a quick greeting as Kurt began picking at his salad. He usually sat with Blaine but Kurt was still a little embarrassed about the incident that morning and was avoiding him.

"Looking a little tired today Kurt," Nick commented.

"Someone woke me up early this morning," Kurt said and gave a pointed look at Jeff.

Nick grinned and replied, "Sounds dirty." He turned towards the blonde with a disapproving look. "You know if you're going to do wicked things to our Kurt you should invite me Jeff."

"The only one we need to worry about doing wicked things with Kurt is Sebastian. I mean just look at him," Jeff pointed across the room to where Sebastian was sitting with a few other Warblers. He was blatantly staring at Kurt and he grinned broadly when the trio glanced at him.

Kurt groaned in annoyance. "He's been at it for weeks. I have no idea what to do."

"Are you actually thinking of getting with him?" Nick gave Kurt a questioning look. The other boy simply shrugged in reply. Despite the earlier comment, Nick was far more mature than Jeff and would offer nothing but support for whatever Kurt did. However, Kurt was still reluctant to share his thoughts with anyone.

"Well if nothing else he's probably great in bed," Jeff said, earning a shove from Nick, which he ignored. "Just remember safety first." Jeff laughed at the annoyed look from Nick and Kurt.

"Shut up Jeffrey. I should have known not to sit with you. I'm surrounded by pervs."

The blonde snickered and reached over to pinch Kurt's cheek. Kurt slapped the hand away and glared. "Aw, Kurtie. You know you_ lo-lo-love me_. By the way, why are you sitting with us? Don't you usually have lunch with Blaine." Jeff looked around the room and spotted the aforementioned Warbler at another table with David.

"I would but I threw him to the rodents this morning." When the two boys gave Kurt a confused look he elaborated. "I used him to distract Sebastian so I could get to class."

Jeff and Nick shared a look before bursting into loud laughter. Jeff calmed down long enough to say, "How exactly did Blaine manage to distract Sebastian from you? Was he giving him a BJ in a supply closet?"

"That's definitely the last image I need right now." Kurt spared a glance behind him at the taller boy. Sebastian was still staring at him with a smug look as if he could tell what they were talking about. It only increased Kurt's irritation. "You know what? You've lost your talking privileges because there will be no more discussing Sebastian's sexual prowess during lunch when I m trying to eat."

Nick chimed in, "Second."

Wes appeared behind Nick and Jeff, "Motion passed." He banged his ever present gavel on the table and walked away to join David and Blaine at the other table.

Jeff growled at the council member's retreating back. "How does he do that. It's like a superpower but the power is being extra annoying and spawning gavels." Jeff paused and thought for a moment. "I'm stealing it again."

"If you're going to steal the gavel make sure you hide it better this time. If he finds it, Wes will smack you with it...Like last time," Nick said before chuckling at the memory of an irate Wes chasing Jeff around the rehearsal room brandishing the gavel like a weapon.

Jeff slumped in his seat and sulked. "You both suck."

"Ah ah, you have no lines in this play. No speaking privileges," Kurt gathered up his half-eaten lunch as he talked. He could still feel Sebastian eye-fucking him from across the room and he needed to escape. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Nick and Jeff waved a goodbye as Kurt retreated from the room, dumping his trash on the way.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other after watching their friend leave. "They are going to end up going at it like rabbits," Nick said. Jeff opened his mouth to reply but Nick covered it with his hand. "No talking remember."

* * *

><p>On Friday afternoons, Kurt would make use of one of the many Dalton Academy study rooms to get homework done before going home. He enjoyed using the weekends to spend time with his family and friends since it was the only opportunity he had. Also, Finn did not make for a quiet environment to get things done and working at home was nearly impossible. It was also one of the few times Kurt would willingly spend any time alone with Sebastian.<p>

Kurt had a long standing agreement with Sebastian to check over the taller boy's Math homework in exchange for help on his French homework. Kurt was very adept at the language, but Sebastian had actually lived in the country and was fluent. It made him the best at improving the shorter boy's language skills.

Sebastian was brandishing a large red marker as he corrected the essay in front of him. It was something he started the previous year when their friendship was still new. He made sure to tell Kurt the marker was necessary to adequately show how bad the shorter boy was at French and that Sebastian would always be better. At the time, it had made Kurt want to shove his red covered assignments down the other boy s throat. Now, it was more like an inside joke and Kurt could enjoy Sebastian s company without wanting to choke him.

Kurt finished working on Sebastian's Pre-Calc homework and looked at the other boy. Sebastian was diligently writing in the margins of the paper in front of him with his marker. Even upside, it was easy to read and Kurt immediately snatched the paper away.

"What are you doing?," Kurt demanded.

Sebastian tried looking innocent as he capped his marker. "I was jotting down some notes for you."

"I'm pretty sure that when I was assigned to write about French current events that didn t include," Kurt glanced down at the red writing, "giving you a blowjob under the table."

"I was just testing your reading skill and vocabulary." Sebastian smirked at Kurt's unamused face. "By the way, where did you learn such filthy language? You naughty boy."

Kurt coughed lightly and said, "I'm a teenage boy learning a new language. It's practically required to know the dirty words first." He matched Sebastian's smirk while tossing the taller boy's assignment at him. "Besides, I have to know when horny French boys are propositioning me."

"And here I thought I was your one and only. I m hurt," Sebastian said with a fake sad expression.

"You're my one and only stalker, that's for sure." Kurt gathered his bag and slung it over his shoulder. I have to go or I'll be late for Family Night dinner. Practice your counting while I'm gone because that work was atrocious."

Sebastian gave an exaggerated gasp, "Why do you continue to hurt me, when I say nothing but nice things to you?"

"You should be used to it by now." Kurt suddenly put his hand to his chest and batted his eyes. "Now you be sure to save all those pretty words for me until I get back," he said in a playful tone.

Sebastian replied lightly, "You never have to worry about that, Baby."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Keep working on the nicknames. That was as bad as Sexy," he said while exiting the room.

"You can count on it," Sebastian said quietly to the empty room. He sighed before glancing at his own red-marked homework in disgust. "Practice counting? Forget that. That s what calculators are for."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I Just Want Your Extra Time  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebastian/Kurt, Jeff/Nick  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, Slash, Smut, MPreg, Swearing**  
><strong>  
><strong>AN:** So my week has been pretty hectic which is why I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I wanted. The upside is that it's four times longer than the last two. So it kind of makes up for it. There isn't too much Sebastian this time around but he'll be back next chapter with devious plans for Kurt. On this chapter, I couldn't resist incorporating the episode First Time. It seemed super appropriate for the mood I made for Kurt. As always, the feedback is amazing and so are all of you. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Going home during the weekends was always a little bittersweet. Despite the rough start, Kurt had grown very close to the Warblers. While his ties to his current Glee Club had strengthened, his connection to New Directions had suffered. He wasn t nearly as close to his friends at McKinley as he used to be. Kurt had come to rely on Finn for any major news concerning his former Glee Club.

It was because of Finn that he'd heard about the school play this year being West Side Story. Finn had also insisted that he attend the play and Kurt had reluctantly agreed. He was still hesitant to walk the halls of McKinley where he'd spent the majority of the last three years being bullied. It was only the reassurance that Karofsky had transferred that allowed Kurt to take the tickets Finn had offered. There was enough to get the entire Warblers into the play. Considering that Blaine was the only one familiar with his old school, Kurt didn't think anyone else would be interested in attending.

Kurt had shoved the play out of his mind that evening to concentrate on relaxing. It was Saturday night and he had the house to himself. His dad and Carol were out of town doing some campaign work. Finn was spending the night at Rachel s house. Kurt had caught the implication that they were going to have sex. He tried not to be angry about that turn of events. After all, Rachel of all people was about to lose her virginity while he hadn t even managed a real date. It was a definite blow to his ego.

Kurt had decided to nurse his wounded pride on the couch with junk food and bad TV. He settled in to do some proper sulking when he was interrupted by a slamming door and stamping feet. Finn had a tendency to blunder around noisily and Kurt didn't think much of it. He didn't even turn around while he made an off-hand comment he would soon regret. "Hey Finn. I know you have an arrival problem but you should have at least stuck around for a post-orgasm cuddle."

Finn practically growled, "Shut up, Dude."

Kurt quickly turned over the back of the couch to catch sight of Finn's back as he stomped up the stairs. Kurt wished he'd kept his mouth shut. It wasn't the first time he'd lashed out at someone and he always ended up regretting it. At least Finn tended to get over hurt feelings quickly. The countertenor abandoned his position on the couch to do some serious damage control.

He moved through the kitchen and took his time warming up some milk and unearthing a container of cookies he'd been hiding from his dad. Kurt hoped the extra time would allow Finn to cool off before trying to approach him. After assembling his peace offering, he ascended the stairs and walked up to Finn's bedroom door.

Since his hands were full, Kurt used his foot to knock lightly on the door. There was no answer from inside the room. He leaned against the doorframe and called out, "Finn. Open the door."

"No. Just go away Kurt. I don t want to talk to you," Finn yelled back, much louder than Kurt thought necessary.

Kurt grimaced slightly. He didn't blame his step-brother for that statement but he pressed on. "Come on. I got _milk_," he said with an enticing tone. "And _cookies_."

There was a long pause before Finn replied in a softer tone, "What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip. I made them myself." Kurt knew Finn wouldn't turn down his baked goods no matter how mad he was. His suspicion was confirmed when he heard the footsteps moving towards the door. Finn opened it up a couple inches and eyed the items in Kurt's hands.

"Alright. But only because I want the cookies." Finn disappeared back inside the room. Kurt quickly followed and dropped the food and milk on the bedside table. Finn was curled on his side facing the opposite way of the door. He immediately picked up the cookies and began eating. Kurt resisted the strong urge to gripe about the crumbs falling on the bed.

Kurt let his step-brother eat and drink most of the food before trying to talk to him again. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and partially turned towards the taller boy. "I'm sorry Finn. I shouldn't have said what I did downstairs. I've been kind of on edge lately and I took it out on you."

Finn propped himself up against the headboard and smiled lightly. "It's cool, Dude. Let's forget about it. Aright?" He held up a fist in offering and Kurt bumped it with his own. He usually didn't indulge in the gesture but it was always the quickest way to get Finn to forgive him.

"You want to talk about it?," Kurt asked. He turned his body until he was sitting cross-legged on the bed facing his step-brother. The taller boy looked down at the blankets avoiding Kurt's eyes. He didn t particularly want to talk about what happened with Rachel. However, Finn knew that if he tried to pretend nothing was wrong than the shorter boy would just push until he talked anyway.

Rachel invited me over to her place, he started, hesitantly. "We were gonna...You know...," Finn trailed off and Kurt nodded in understanding. "But then she said something and it turns out she only wanted to...," Finn hesitated again. It was really awkward for him to say the words in front of his brother but he continued quickly to just get it out. "...Have sex because it would help her acting, somehow."

"Excuse me?," Kurt exclaimed in surprise. He knew better than anyone the lengths Rachel would go to improve her chances as a singer and actor. However, he was at a loss on how that tied into losing her virginity. It seemed unusual extreme for the small diva.

"I don't know, Man. It's so messed up and I couldn't stay there. I had to go," Finn angrily spit out the words. He sighed roughly and sunk further into the bed. "I just want to go to bed and forget about it."

Kurt nodded and stood up. He hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he should try to comfort the other boy. Normally, if he was comforting the girls after a relationship spat he d give them a hug and some comforting words. In this instance, he didn't want to push Finn and make him uncomfortable. So he settled for a quick pat on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Talk to her. The longer you let this hang in the air the worse it will be." Finn didn't make any outward sign that he'd heard so Kurt simply left the room.

The Warbler retreated to his own bedroom, no longer interested in lounging on the couch. He felt guilty at his earlier resentment of Finn and Rachel's date night. Kurt would have thought that others joining him in relationship and sex Hell should make him feel better in a vindictive sense. In reality, it only made him feel worse and brought his own conflicting feelings for Sebastian to the front of his mind.

Finn and Rachel had been together for awhile. For all their rough patches along the way they were ultimately going strong. They hit the issue of sex and now it was all crumbling around them. Kurt couldn't imagine how bad it would be for him with Sebastian. The taller boy was so focused on sex and far more experienced. It was intimidating.

Kurt recklessly moved through his night-time routine, trying to find some kind of calm in the familiarity. His thoughts always seemed to lead back to Sebastian. Most of his time these days seemed to be spent either actually with the other boy or thinking about him. Kurt gave up on his moisturizing half-way through and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn t find any comfort tonight. He crawled into bed and laid there in the dark still thinking and desperately wishing he could just go to sleep and forget like Finn was doing. Kurt didn't want to put himself in a situation that was doomed to failure. At the same time, he couldn't deny how much he really liked Sebastian. Kurt spent the night trying to control his circling thoughts until he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was back at Dalton Sunday night, feeling worse than when he left. Finn and Rachel were still on the outs and he had essentially avoided both of them. Kurt wished that he could do something to help but he couldn't find it in himself to actually try. He was fighting his own battles and the atmosphere at home had done nothing to calm him. Not to mention that remembering the last time he d felt carefree was with Sebastian while fighting over homework promptly caused him to kick a chair in anger.<p>

Kurt had trudged around his dorm room in a foul mood. He roughly shoved his belongings around carelessly before becoming concerned he'd break or tear something. After deciding his things didn't deserve the ill-treatment, he dropped onto his desk chair and stared at his desktop deep in thought. Jeff had watched the entire process intently. He was used to the brunette's temper tantrums having lived with him so long. It was seeing the other boy just stare unblinkingly at his desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world that had him worried that there was something seriously wrong. The blonde beat a hasty, yet quiet, retreat to find his boyfriend.

Jeff navigated his way through the dorm halls to Nick's room. There was only one dormitory at Dalton but this particular floor housed all the Warblers for convenience. He opened the door to the room without hesitation and let himself in. Nick could be found at his desk reading while his roommate, Bartholomew Taylor, lounged on his bed. The other boy was a shorter Warbler with dark hair and sharp features He was best known for being a huge flirt and his overwhelming hatred of being called by his first name. It actually caused the council to make an official rule to refer to him as Warbler Taylor.

Nick didn't even glance up from his book as Jeff bounced across the room and straight into Nick's bed. Taylor pulled his headphones off and warily eyed the other side of the room. "Do you guys need some alone time because as much as I like you both, there is just some things that a straight man need not see."

"Well I wasn't planning on it so don't look at me," Nick said without looking up. Jeff whined from his sprawled out position and kicked his feet back and forth. Nick finally heaved a resigned sigh and shut his book. "Fine. You have my attention. See me paying attention." Nick turned his chair completely and put his elbows on his knees to prop his head up. He stared at his boyfriend intently waiting for him to talk.

Jeff stopped moving and said, "Kurt is mad."

"What did you do?," Nick wondered in a stern voice.

"Why do you think I did something? It wasn't me." Jeff sat up completely and pouted at the other boy.

"It's always you. Taylor?," Nick questioned and turned to look at his roommate.

Taylor didn't hesitate and replied, "Agreed."

Jeff huffed in irritation and crossed his arms. He flopped back onto the bed and turned his back to the two other occupants. Nick gave a wide smile and turned to an equally amused Taylor. He held up a hand and slowly counted down with his fingers. After dropping the last finger, Jeff predictably abandoned his curled up position.

The blonde sat up with sudden enthusiasm and a shout, "I got it."

Nick questioned, "What?"

"We'll send in Blaine on a secret Find Out Why Kurt s Pissed mission." Jeff gave one sharp nod in finality.

"You sure that's a good idea? Blaine might not make it out alive."

Taylor interjected, "It sounds like a plausible plan. I would predict a 70% success rate."

Nick rolled his eyes as he realized he was outnumbered. "Alright, I think he's hanging out with Wes and David." He pointed at Jeff and declared, "But if Kurt kills him I didn't see anything."

Jeff nodded eagerly and grabbed Nick's hand to haul him out of his seat. Taylor abandoned his own bed to follow the two boys. "I must see this."

The trio exited the room and burst into Wes and David s room down the hall. Wes, David and Blaine all turned towards the door as it swung open and an enthusiastic Jeff dragging a reluctant Nick ran into the room. Jeff dropped his boyfriend's hand and dived at Blaine. He tackled the shorter boy on the bed and sat on his stomach.

"I need you," Jeff said with his best serious face as he looked down at an astonished Blaine.

"Uh...," Blaine uttered and finished with a small choking sound.

Nick saved Blaine from any more mortifying strangled noises by pushing Jeff hard enough that the blonde toppled off the bed. "Ow, Nicky," Jeff protested from the floor.

"Anyway. What he meant to say was, we want you to go find out what s wrong with Kurt." Nick stated simply.

Blaine picked himself off the bed and smoothed out his shirt. Wes and David helped Jeff off the floor but otherwise simply watched the scene in front of them. "Why? Did something bad happen while he was home?," Blaine looked worriedly at Jeff. The blonde would be the first to know if something had happened to Kurt.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders as if unconcerned but his face betrayed the worry he was feeling. "I don't know. Usually when he's just upset he stomps around muttering about it and blasting the Wicked soundtrack." Jeff bit his lip and looked down at his feet. "This time though. He's just sitting there, quiet and stuff. I'm just worried." The blonde said the last sentence in a huff.

Blaine patted the taller Warbler's shoulder in understanding. Jeff was someone that freely expressed his emotions but Kurt was usually the opposite. It had a tendency to put the blonde on edge and Blaine suspected that it might not be as serious as Jeff made it sound. He decided it was best to just go along with the idea because the blonde wouldn't let up until he did.

"Alright. I ll do it," Blaine said while walking towards the door and passed Taylor, who had been watching from the open doorway. "I'll be right back guys," he called to Wes and David. The two council members caught each other's gaze and made a quick, silent agreement.

"We're coming too," David replied. He followed the other three Warblers behind Blaine. Wes left the room at a more sedate pace. He tapped quickly at his phone before catching up to the rest of the boys.

Blaine stopped a couple doors away from Kurt and Jeff's room. He took a bracing breath and anxiously smoothed his clothes. In his experience, Kurt would either welcome the distraction or chew him out spectacularly before tossing him out the door. He turned around, considering asking Jeff if he could not talk to Kurt, but the sight behind him made Blaine jump in surprise. Every Warbler was crowding the hall behind him and watching with interest.

"What the hell is this?," Blaine demanded of a seemingly unconcerned Wes, now flanked by his fellow council members.

Wes didn't flinch under Blaine's harsh tone and said, "Kurt is our only countertenor and he has a lot of influence over you and Sebastian." Wes jabbed his thumb in the tall Warbler's direction as he spoke. "You both are our lead soloists. If Kurt's in a funk it would effect morale and as such this is now an official Warbler matter. Thad," Wes snapped his fingers while indicating the other Warbler. Thad stepped forward and brandished the Warbler Minutes with a pen at the ready.

Taylor raised his hand and added, "We should consider re-thinking this plan. This many Warblers in the equation lowers Blaine's success rate exponentially."

"Duly noted," Wes said, "But Blaine's still going."

Sebastian cut in suddenly with barely contained enthusiasm, "If Blaine doesn't want to go I'll do it. I'm sure I can help Kurt release all that tension."

Wes took in Sebastian's smug look and Blaine's answering scowl. He would never send the taller soloist but it would motivate Blaine if he acted like he would. "Well then, I'm sure Sebastian can take it from here if you don't want to."

"I'll do just fine," Blaine cut in. He turned around and walked briskly towards Kurt's door before Sebastian could take advantage of any hesitance.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still sitting and staring at the glossy surface of his desk as if it had done him a personal wrong. He couldn't even muster the energy to pick up something to pretend to stare leaving was the only thing that had really registered all night. Knowing that he was such bad company that even his roommate didn't want to be around was a rough realization. He comforted himself with the knowledge that at least with the blonde gone there was no chance Kurt could do something mean to him.<p>

The door of Kurt's room swung partially open and Blaine popped his head into view. The shorter boy gave a quick grin and a small wave. Just when Kurt was enjoying the quiet solitude of being a miserable person, his chipper best friend had to show up. When Kurt didn't immediately tell him to get lost, Blaine took it as a good sign and let himself in. He barely opened the door wide enough to allow his body to slide through. If Kurt saw the gang of Warblers outside his door he'd have a fit.

Blaine sat down lightly on Jeff's bed and gave his best easy-going grin. "What do you want Blaine?" Kurt tried to control any anger in his voice but his words still came out sharp.

The shorter Warbler's grin only slipped for a moment at the harsh question. "We haven't hung out in awhile. I was just wondering what you were up to?"

"Uh huh," Kurt uttered in slight disbelief. The timing of Blaine's impromptu visit was definitely suspicious. The admission that they hadn't spent time together was definitely true though. Kurt hadn't had as much time to spare with school and Sebastian distracting him. "Well, now really isn't the best time. I kind of want to be alone."

"Why? What's wrong?" Blaine did his best to not seem too eager. Kurt had given him an excellent opening. He was anxious to find out if Jeff's worries were unfounded or not and retreat with all his limbs intact.

Kurt shifted slightly and didn't meet Blaine's gaze. Usually Blaine was the person that Kurt would go to for advice. Considering who he was having problems with, it didn't seem like a very good idea. He decided to dodge the question.

"It's just Finn is having some relationship issues with Rachel. I wanted to help but I'm not really the best person to give advice in this instance. I'm just feeling a little disconnected from New Directions. We used to be really close." Kurt slumped a little after his excuse. It wasn't completely untrue but it didn't really hit the real reason he was upset.

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt and put his hand on the taller boy's knee in silent support. He felt a little guilty now that he had heard what was bothering the other boy. While trying to gather some helpful words to comfort his friend a silence descended on the room. Then the silence was broken by some muffled words and a dull thump before it got quiet again. Blaine shot his head to the door without thinking. Before he could correct his obvious signal, Kurt had caught on to the look.

He turned to Kurt and tried to keep the guilt off his face but it was a lost cause. Kurt was staring with determination at the wall that separated them from the hallway. The taller Warbler shot Blaine a look of barely suppressed anger that had him paralyzed in his seat. Before he could protest, Kurt crossed the room with wide strides and flung the door open.

Kurt stood wide-eyed and bewildered in the doorway as he took in the sight of every Warbler currently crowding the hall outside of his room. All the Warblers mirrored his expression as they stared back at him. Nick was frozen on the floor where he had tackled Jeff in an effort to keep him quiet and realizing how spectacularly he'd failed.

Kurt's eyes went from wide and wondering to narrowed and accusatory. He straightened up and even though he didn't beat any other Warbler in height, with the exception of Blaine, the assembled group suddenly felt very small. Kurt s gaze was broken for a moment as Blaine scrambled past him, bumping his shoulder on the way.

"Run you idiots," Blaine yelled as he shot down the hallway. The Warblers finally broke from their trance and immediately began stumbling after him.

As his current Glee Club tripped over each other in their haste to get away, Kurt grabbed a textbook he'd left on his bed and darted into the hall. He took a wide stance and craned his arm back. The book sailed through the air towards the group of fleeing boys. Flint, the lead beatboxer, and unluckily for him the tallest Warbler in the entire group was hit square in the back.

Flint dropped to the floor and yelled, "Help me! He'll kill me!"

"Sorry. We'll have a beautiful funeral for you," David yelled back as he slid around the nearest corner and out of sight.

Kurt stalked towards the downed boy and scooped up his book on the way. Flint rolled onto his back and held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Come on, buddy. I was just coming by because, um, we haven't hung out in awhile." The large Warbler stuttered the last sentence like a question.

With a harsh scowl and narrowed eyes, Kurt stood over the other boy. "Now Flint I suggest you stop lying to me because if I have to swallow any more bullshit today I will vomit." He bent down and grabbed the beatboxer by the ear and hauled him up.

Flint considered trying to make a run for it but decided it would probably make it worse. "Please Kurt. I don't want to die. We were just worried about you."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," Kurt said in an unusually cheery voice. "But since you're so worried about me then you can help me de-stress." He pushed the larger Warbler into the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The majority of the Dalton Academy Warblers were huddled around the largest table in the Dining Hall for breakfast. A disgruntled Flint was sulking on his side of the table with his hands firmly shoved in his pockets.<p>

Wes cleared his throat to break the silence. "So I see you're still alive. That's good right?," he said with as much as enthusiasm as he could muster. Flint slid a little farther down in his seat.

Nick rolled his eyes at Flint. "Quit being a big baby. What happened?" No one had seen either Flint or Kurt the night before and they all wanted to know what happened.

"Well he gave me a manicure."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I kind of like Kurt's manicures," Nick said.

"Yea. me too," Jeff agreed.

Flint sighed lightly and nodded in agreement. "It wasn't too bad. Kinda soothing and stuff. But then he did this...," He trailed off and put up his hands with his palms turned inward. The Warblers unfortunate enough to be drinking promptly choked. The rest of the boys started laughing as they took in the sight of Flint's newly painted, red nails.

"Is that allowed?," Wes asked David.

David took a moment to run over the rules in his head before answering. "Actually I think it is. At least there's nothing that specifically says you can't have painted nails."

"Very well. It's fine by me then," Wes declared and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. As long as a rule wasn't broken he didn't consider it worth worrying over.

Flint banged his fists on the table in frustration and whined, "Traitors. You left me there and now I'm stuck like this." He shoved his hands back in his pockets and pouted. "Kurt said if I try to take it off before tonight he would put sequins on my blazers."

"He said he'd bedazzle your blazers?," David asked.

"Oh no," Flint said while shaking his head, "because that's what I said. Kurt made sure to give me a twenty minute lecture on how bedazzlers are cheap pieces of plastic crap and he'd be sewing those sequins on by hand." The assembled Warblers tried their best to not laugh out loud which only caused a collection of giggles and snorts to sound around the table. Flint stood up with all the dignity he could manage. "I'm leaving now. If you need me I'll be hiding in a dark corner silently weeping." He turned swiftly and nearly ran out of the room.

Jeff yelled after him, "Oh come on, it's not that bad. They totally match the piping on your blazer." Nick lightly punched his boyfriend in the shoulder. The blonde turned towards the other boy trying to look innocent. "Well they do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** I Just Want Your Extra Time  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebastian/Kurt, Jeff/Nick  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, Slash, Smut, MPreg, Swearing**  
><strong>

**A/N: **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There's just so many feelings going on. I definitely wanted to get this up before the new Glee tonight. So mission accomplished. It's good to hear that people enjoy my Warblers since I originally wasn't going to include them so much. I'm a little unsure about how much I've included Blaine in the story. I know a lot of people like to pretend he doesn't exist when Kurt is with someone else. But Blaine is kind of important to this particular story. Feel free to weigh in your thoughts on that in the reviews. Someone mentioned in a review about when the MPreg will show up. Not for awhile. It isn't really relevant until our boys get together so it won't be mentioned for quite some time. Of course, I have to thank all the people that read, review, favorite and alert. You guys inspire me.

**Chapter 4**

Blaine tapped his fingers to the beat blasting through his car speakers. He was making his way back to Dalton after dodging a couple classes to make a quick trip into Lima. After knowing Kurt for the last year he had learned that the best way to get on the other boy's good side was to buy him something. After a trip to the Lima Bean for Kurt's favorite coffee and dropping it in a thermos to keep it hot, he had the appropriate bribe for the occasion. Blaine was a good enough student to not miss out on the lessons and getting Kurt to forgive him would be worth it. Of course this time he'd be sure to find the other boy in a public place with plenty of witnesses.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been in some denial over how stressed he really was, but there was a mangled pile of plastic sitting on the table that he couldn't deny. A marked, twisted piece of plastic that used to be a pen cap was settled next to his bag. On the other side of that was a heavily pitted pen that the cap had once fitted on. Another unfortunate pen was becoming a victim of Kurt s incessant chewing. He bobbed the pen up and down in his front teeth before rolling it back to grind it against his molars.<p>

The nervous habit wasn't new but Kurt had repressed it for years and it only appeared during his most stressed times. In middle school, when kids finally had the presence of mind to focus bullying on his homosexuality, he'd chewed everything in sight. Pens, his fingernails, even the zippers on his clothes were firmly planted in his mouth constantly. His teeth had been chipped tremendously until he had finally focused his nervous energy into other interests like fashion and music. Long after the damage had been fixed Kurt was still reluctant to show his teeth. At least the term snaggletooth had been dropped from the long list of insults hurled at him.

Even the memory of the destructive nature of his habit couldn't stop him from abandoning his current pen, now useless as a writing utensil, to pick up a new one and begin again. He knew the Warblers hadn't meant any harm, they were doing just the opposite really. However, his best friend faking concern to get him to talk was a low blow. Kurt was certain that the example he made out of Flint would deter any other spy missions.

When he heard the steady thumping of footsteps coming towards him he quickly dropped the pen in his mouth and shoved the collection of chewed plastic under his bag. He didn't want anyone else to see him in this state or he'd be inviting another late night Warbler visit. Kurt finally tilted his head up to check the new arrival and found Blaine. The shorter boy moved tentatively towards him and held out what Kurt identified as the biggest thermos that probably ever existed.

Kurt took some pleasure in Blaine's cautious approach. The other boy had apparently learned his lesson. Blaine finally reached the table and gently sat himself into a chair on the other side. He slid his offering across the surface before propping his head up on one hand to wait for Kurt to make the next move. The taller boy gave a the item a scathing look with an uplifted eyebrow. He decided to check inside and popped the top to take a delicate sniff at the contents.

He recognized the smell immediately and raised another eyebrow at Blaine. "Is this coffee from the Lima Bean?" Kurt could barely keep the awe out of his voice. He had needed a caffeine fix and it seemed too good to be true.

"It sure is," Blaine said. He grinned broadly in triumph.

Kurt hummed happily as he sipped his coffee. He took a moment to enjoy the smooth liquid and calming effect it always had on him. After enjoying a few minutes of calming sips, he looked at Blaine over the rim of his thermos. I can t believe you went all the way to the Lima Bean to get me coffee.

"Well you looked like you needed it." Blaine gestured to Kurt's bag and continued, "Don t think I didn't see you assaulting that pen and trying to hide it."

Kurt groaned in embarrassment and took another drink to try and hide his reaction. He never wanted anyone to know about his horrible chewing habit. "It's an old habit. Stress you know?" Kurt eyed Blaine out of the corner of his eyes and tried to convey to the other boy that he should drop it. Blaine was never good at taking a hint though.

"Kurt," Blaine began while leaning forward with his elbows on the table, "I know that we were a little intrusive the other day but we really are just worried about you. He lifted his hand and set his fingers lightly on Kurt's shoulder. I don't think it's your brother that's really bothering you."

The taller Warbler lifted his shoulder and Blaine let his hand slide off before putting it in his own lap. Kurt knew that Blaine was horrible at romantic feelings but he was uncommonly good at picking up on other things. It was that trait that drew him in when they first met. It was also the trait that annoyed him the most when he wasn't interested in sharing his problems. Blaine would pick up on it and try to be helpful until Kurt wanted to scream.

"Having all the Warblers intrude on my personal life was very unnecessary." Kurt replied softly in an effort to distract from his problem.

"If I had known you were having a real problem I wouldn't have let them do that. It's just Jeff was all flustered and you know how he can be."

Kurt couldn't help but smile fondly and nod. "Jeff can be quite the drama queen when the mood hits him."

Blaine tilted his head in an effort to make Kurt look him in the eye. The other boy was staring at the desktop and tapping his fingers against his drink container. "Well it's just me now. So tell me what s really bothering you Kurt." He reached over to touch Kurt again in a show of support. This time he laid his hand down on the other boy's wrist and squeezed lightly. Kurt lifted his unoccupied hand and returned the gesture.

"Finn and Rachel actually are having problems but it's not just that," Kurt replied. He heaved a resigned sigh before continuing to talk. "It just reminded me of the issues with my own feelings."

Blaine's brow crinkled and his eyebrows dropped low. He retracted his hand and clasped his own hands together. "This is about Sebastian isn t it?"

"Yes," Kurt said simply. He couldn't deny what was obvious to everyone. There was something more happening between him and Sebastian than just the other boy trying to get laid. Kurt just couldn't seem to figure it out. No matter how much time they had spent together in the past and all the encounters they've had since school started. He felt like he was missing something important but couldn't quite pin down what it was. It was far easier to just assume the other Warbler was looking for sex and let that fuel his constant rejections.

On the subject of Sebastian, Blaine had plenty of things to say. He'd watched the tall Warbler pursue his friend with an unwavering, single-minded focus. In an effort to keep peace between him and Kurt, he'd decided not to say anything. He assumed that Sebastian would get bored soon and move on. Sebastian never did move on. Blaine decided that it was pointless to hold back on his own thoughts. Especially when Kurt seemed poised to get hurt.

"He's bad news Kurt. Sebastian doesn't care about anyone but himself. You know that and I know that. He'll ruin you like he ruins everything else," Blaine clenched his fists and implored Kurt to see reason. Instead of seeing agreement from his friend, he saw the telltale signs of anger. Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked hard at Blaine. He took in the defensive posture and tried to remember that he already knew what Blaine was going to say. It still didn't make it any easier to hear. "That's not fair Blaine," Kurt said in a steely voice. "Sebastian may not be the nicest guy around but he's still our friend. You shouldn't talk about him like that."

Blaine banged one fist against the table and Kurt couldn't help but jump in surprise. He had underestimated how passionately Blaine was against Sebastian. They always seemed to get along fine but Kurt suddenly realized that they most likely just tolerated each other. He tried to take Blaine's hand in an effort to calm him down but the shorter boy pulled back.

"That's just it Kurt. He's not our friend. He's _your_ friend." Blaine was close to yelling in exasperation at Kurt's naivety. He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I just don't get it. You're always defending him and that's why you can't see him for what he is. He looks charming and says nice things but in the end it doesn't mean anything. It's just a nice face and nice words. There's nothing else." Blaine spat out every word with venom he didn't even know he was capable of.

With everything now out in the open he took a deep breath to calm himself and really looked at how his speech had effected Kurt. The other Warbler was calmly sipping his coffee again as if unaffected but his eyes were too shiny and his hand was clenched too tightly. Blaine was worried that he'd overstepped the line as he had a tendency to do when trying to help Kurt. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to take anything he'd said back. No matter what Kurt may think of it.

After setting the cup down again, Kurt softly replied, "He's not just those things to me. I mean, he's definitely a pervert and a jerk and he has no concept of personal boundaries but there's more than that. He _is_ my friend and that's how I've been able to see the other stuff. Like how honest he is. That he does homework with me even though if left on his own he wouldn't bother. Whenever we actually eat together he piles food on my plate because he says I'm too skinny and I eat 'rabbit food.'" Kurt closed his eyes tightly and sighed. He opened his eyes again to look straight at Blaine, willing him to understand. "I'm not saying I want to jump in bed with him. I honestly don't know what I want to do with Sebastian. I'm just saying there's more to him than the reputation he has. Can you understand, Blaine?"

Blaine rubbed his forehead and rocked back in his chair. In a way, he did understand. He knew that Kurt was the closest person to Sebastian and it wouldn't be unusual that he knew so much about the taller boy. "In a weird way I kind of do understand. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Do _you_ understand?"

"I do and you're a good friend Blaine. I appreciate you looking out for me but I'm a big boy. I will promise to be careful though, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that," Blaine said. "For now I guess we should just leave it at that." He wanted to keep pushing more than anything but he realized he was fighting a losing battle. Kurt would continue to try and see the good in Sebastian. Blaine would just have to accept it and hope that it didn't come back to haunt his friend.

Kurt smiled broadly in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He clapped his hands with a slightly forced enthusiasm. Kurt wanted to get away from all Sebastian topics and he had just the idea. "So while you and the guys were trying to spy on me-."

"I thought I said I was sorry about that?"

"-And failing miserably," Kurt pressed on. "You did remind me that we really haven't spent any quality time together for awhile."

"True. I know you've been busy." The implication of Sebastian's involvement in Kurt's busy schedule was left unsaid to avoid another unnecessary argument.

"Right. Well how about you and me go out and see a show. Just like old times."

Blaine grinned and agreed enthusiastically, "Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"New Directions is putting on a production of West Side Story," Kurt used his hands to emphasize the title. "I have a stack of tickets in my desk drawer and one of them has your name on it."

"Any why exactly do you have a stack of these tickets?," Blaine said with a small laugh.

Kurt waved his hand absently and explained, "Finn gave me enough for all the Warblers but I didn't think they d be interested. You're really the only one of us that knows anyone at McKinley."

"Oh Kurt. You know the guys would go and support your school. It matters to you so it'll matter to us."

Kurt didn't bother to comment. Logically, he knew that the Warblers would go if he asked. It was just sometimes he couldn't bring himself to bother them. They hadn't been friends for too long and he had spent a lot of time at Dalton thinking he would leave. He had spent too much time trying not to get too attached to the Dalton boys. Kurt tried to remind himself to stop thinking like that.

"I know. We can go as a group next time. Tonight, it can just be you and me. A kind of platonic gay man-date." Blaine couldn't contain the snort at Kurt s description of their outing. It wouldn't be the first time they d gone out in a date-like way. "We can leave in a little while after I dig out a new pen and finish this work."

"I'll stick around and make sure you don t torture any more innocent writing implements." Kurt lightly kicked the other boy under the table and stuck his tongue out.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't consider himself a sneaky person. Though he had a couple memorable times in the past where he had to beat a hasty and naked retreat from a boy's room to avoid getting caught. Overall, he preferred a more direct approach to any situation and if he happened to find himself frequenting a place that his latest interest also frequented. Well, that was just good planning on his part. However, he found in this instance that being overly sneaky had worked in his favor.<p>

He had been wandering the campus looking for Kurt. It was the end of the day and they both happened to have free periods at the time. Swooping in to apologize before anyone else could had seemed like an excellent way to get on Kurt's good side. Sebastian had been incredibly disappointed to find Blaine had beaten him to it.

He had planned to move on and come up with a new plan but the urge to sit outside the doors and listen was overwhelming. Most of the rooms at Dalton had heavy, wooden doors and rarely did anyone bother to close them. Standing outside the room where Kurt and Blaine were talking had been very easy. He knew that if either of them left he would have enough warning to get away without being noticed.

Sebastian hadn't been expecting to learn as much as he did. He had been expecting some incredibly mushy apologizing from Blaine and teary-eyed acceptance from Kurt. To his surprise, he'd stumbled onto Blaine trashing him with a loathing in his voice that the shorter boy hadn't even bothered to try and contain. That wasn't surprising. It wasn't his fault that Blaine had a bad habit of falling in love with people that weren't remotely interested. After all, he had made his intentions perfectly clear.

What had been surprising to Sebastian was that Kurt had defended him. No one had ever talked about him like that. Everyone heard the rumors and saw the flirting and assumed the worst of him. He knew that Kurt was interested in him but actually hearing what he thought brought an unusual warmth to Sebastian s chest that he hadn't felt before. It cemented his determination to make Kurt his.

Sebastian now knew that Kurt was just a little confused but he knew that the fight was almost out of the pale teen. He just needed to keep up his persistence. He would have his seduction back on track in no time. For now, he needed to do something about Blaine and Kurt suddenly spending time together. Sebastian couldn't trust Blaine alone with Kurt after the way he was talking. If Kurt decided to actually listen then Sebastian would be screwed. He'd heard them mention some tickets and he suddenly knew exactly what to do.

Kurt and Blaine were going to be distracted for awhile with work and that gave Sebastian plenty of time to get in and out of Kurt's dorm room. He moved with his usual easy, confident stride through the Dalton campus. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed. After reaching the dorm building he ascended the stairs and moved towards his destination. A quick look down the halls confirmed that no one was around. Sebastian stood in front of Kurt's room and gently tested the knob to find it unlocked.

When he slowly swung the door open, he was hoping to find the room empty. However, his luck had run out and Jeff was lounging on one of the beds. Sebastian abandoned his slow pace and pushed the door open more firmly. He walked into the room as if nothing was unusual. In his experience the best way to go somewhere you weren't supposed to be was to act like you had all the right in the world to be there.

Jeff lazily turned towards the door when he noticed it open, expecting to find Kurt. When he spied Sebastian walking in, he popped his headphones out quickly and sat up. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't usually suspicious of people but the other boy was definitely making his way through Kurt s side of the room. If Kurt found out that Sebastian had gone through his stuff then Jeff knew he would get the full brunt of his roommates wrath.

Sebastian stopped in front of Kurt's desk and pulled out the long middle drawer to find what he needed. "Nothing. I just need to get something for Kurt."

The blonde frowned in confusion. Kurt wouldn't ask Sebastian for anything, especially anything in his room. "I doubt it. If you mess up any of Kurt's stuff he's going to blame me." Jeff pulled himself up and off the bed to intervene. Sebastian just waved his hand in the air unconcerned that Jeff was trying to stop him. He hadn't been expecting Kurt s roommate but he was adapting his plan to get the blonde to help him.

Jeff paused behind Sebastian as the taller boy pulled a handful of something out of the drawer. Sebastian had found the tickets he was looking for. He separated two from the pile and put them back for Kurt to find. By the time he noticed the rest were missing it would be too late for Kurt to do anything about it.

Kurt's roommate bounced up on the balls of his feet to look over Sebastian's shoulder. His curiosity to see the items outweighed the fact that he was supposed to be stopping the other boy. "Ooh, what is it? Lemme see."

Sebastian smirked while Jeff couldn't see it. He wiped the smug expression off his face by the time he turned around. Jeff stopped bouncing and eyed the tickets the taller boy was waving under his nose. "Kurt's old school is putting on a production of West Side Story and these are tickets to it." The tall Warbler tapped the stack of glossy papers against Jeff's chest. "He doesn't think the Warblers would want to go."

"That's ridiculous. Of course we would go," Jeff exclaimed. The blonde huffed in exasperation. Kurt was always hiding stuff from him. He would have gladly gone to see a play with his roommate and he couldn' t understand why Kurt wouldn't tell him about it.

"That's exactly what I thought," Sebastian smiled while he talked. He slung an arm around Jeff's shoulder. "It's going to be on tonight and Blaine is already set to go but we need to get the rest of the guys ready. Want to help me?"

Jeff bobbed his head in agreement. It sounded like a great idea to him and he wanted to help. The blonde grabbed the tickets out of Sebastian's hands and quickly counted them to make sure there was enough. He pulled one out and handed it back to the taller boy. "Here's yours. I'll get the rest of the guys. It can be a total Warbler bonding trip." Jeff bounced in place in excitement.

"Yea. You go do that." Sebastian pulled the blonde back into his side and leaned down like he was sharing a big secret. "Now this is kind of going to be a surprise. So we'll all meet in the front hall in an hour. Got it?"

"Got it." Jeff pulled himself free and bounded out of the room. Sebastian followed after him with a large grin on his face. His plan was going much better than he thought it would. He didn't even have to do any work. It was shaping up to be a great night.

* * *

><p>Jeff made quick work of getting the Warblers assembled. He had told them about McKinley High doing the play and that they were going to show their support for Kurt and his previous Glee Club. The boys had readily agreed and shortly thereafter they were gathered together outside the dormitory. The collection of Dalton students walked together along the pathways that ran across the campus connecting the various building that made up the academy.<p>

They were heading towards the main Dalton building where they planned to wait at the main entrance for Kurt and Blaine. The boys had noticed that Blaine wasn't with them but Jeff assured them that Sebastian had extended the invitation to the missing boy. No one really questioned why it had been Sebastian to invite Blaine when they really didn t like each other. Only Nick was getting suspicious of the turn of events. Something about the sudden decision for all the Warblers to see a play in Lima was feeling a little off. Especially considered that Sebastian was orchestrating everything.

Blaine stood in the main hall of Dalton. He ran his fingers over the material of his tie to smooth it out and adjust it to lie against his chest properly. While he absently fiddled with his uniform, he glanced down the hall on his right every so often to see if Kurt was coming with the tickets. His diligence allowed him to catch sight of the group of Dalton boys easily. Blaine's fingers paused in their obsessive movement and he stared in confusion wondering why all of the Warblers were coming towards him. He silently hoped it wasn't to stage another ill-planned intervention for Kurt.

Wes was predictably leading the pack but Sebastian was directly behind his shoulder. Blaine gave a small wave to greet them before catching Sebastian's eye. The tall Warbler was looking as self-satisfied as ever and Blaine knew immediately that this was all the other boy's doing.

"Hey guys," Blaine said slowly. "How are you doing?"

Wes chuckled at his friend's unusually polite greeting. Sometimes Blaine couldn't turn off the prep school charm and it was always fun to call him on it. He slapped the shorter boy lightly on the shoulder in greeting. "Fancy meeting you here. We're great by the way," Wes answered in a matching formal tone. He let it drop quickly and grinned. "It's good that you're here. I was worried Sebastian had 'conveniently forgot' to get ahold of you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and puzzled over Wes words. He couldn't keep his bemusement out of his voice when he said, "Ahold of me for what?"

"What are you drunk?" Wes flicked his friend's ear, earning a small yelp from the other boy. "We're going to see West Side Story. For Kurt." A chorus of agreements sounded behind the council member. He used his arm to pull Blaine in close and said softly, "Between you and me, I don t like West Side Story but we totally owe Kurt. We can't have an all boys choir group with painted nails. We're gay enough as it is."

"Right," Blaine drew out to the word while scanning the hall full of boys. He briefly caught sight of Sebastian and looked him straight in the eye. Sebastian saw that Blaine was staring at him. He smirked and winked at the shorter boy. Blaine puffed up in anger. He hated that Sebastian was up to something and he couldn't pin down exactly what it was. The taller boy seemed to have the uncanny ability to be everywhere. Now, just when Blaine was about to enjoy some quality time with Kurt, there he was again.

As if summoned by Blaine's thoughts, Kurt made his way through the crowd of boys. He took in the sight before him. The majority of the Warblers meandering around while Wes and Blaine were apparently having a quiet conversation. Kurt saw Blaine's intense staring and followed the line of sight to Sebastian. The countertenor could see the intense look of self-satisfaction the boy was wearing and knew that this mess was somehow his fault. Without preamble he hurried over and snatched one of Sebastian's arms and pulled him away.

Sebastian made sure to give Blaine a small upturned nod of his head to mock the shorter boy as he was yanked around the corner. He didn't try to resist Kurt s pull and let himself be swung around until they were standing face to face.

"If you wanted to get me alone I would gladly take you up to my room. That's where all the fun is," Sebastian said in a low tone that only further infuriated Kurt.

"What the hell did you do? Why are all the Warblers hanging around down here. Blaine and I were about to go somewhere." Kurt didn't specify where they were going. He didn't want Sebastian to know but he had a sneaking suspicious that the other boy did know, along with everyone else.

"To West Side Story right?," Sebastian put one hand lightly on his chest in an innocent gesture. "I just happened to hear how you were going and didn't think we would want to attend. We just wanted to show our full support." He smiled at Kurt with just a small quirk of his lips to try and hide the full blown grin he wanted to sport.

Kurt could feel his anger boiling under the surface. His brow lowered over his eyes and his fists clenched until his knuckles were white. It was the second time he had been spied on in as many days. Except, apparently, Sebastian was much better at it then the rest of the guys. Kurt hissed softly, "I can t believe you were spying on me. Actually, forget that, I can completely believe you would spy on me. And support me, my ass. I m sure this has nothing to do with me going out with Blaine," Kurt tossed the last sentence out in accusation.

Sebastian didn't even flinch under Kurt s intense gaze and harsh words. He merely smiled a little bit bigger and replied, "Of course not. Why would I be concerned about that?"

"You tell me," Kurt exploded. "I never know what the hell you're thinking. Ugh, and I was just stupid enough to try and say something nice about you earlier but you really are a jackass." He paced a small circle to vent his frustration. He resisted the urge to pull at his hair. There was no way he would ruin his meticulous hairstyle because of Sebastian. "I don t understand you," he finally said in defeat.

The tall Warbler remained mostly unmoved during Kurt s rant. His smile fell a bit as the shorter boy talked about regretting his words earlier. They had meant something to Sebastian and he wouldn't allow Kurt to just take it back. The countertenor wanted him and it was time that he just admitted it. Sebastian shot out his hand and grabbed Kurt around the elbow, similarly to how Kurt grabbed him earlier.

He pulled the shorter boy to a stop and used the momentum of his pull to grab the boy's other arm. Sebastian held on with a firm grip but not too tight. He didn't want to injure or scare Kurt. He just needed the other boy to pay attention to him.

"I heard everything you said. You want me and you are way past denying it." Sebastian waited a moment for Kurt to say something but the other boy remained stoic and silent. The taller Warbler leaned in and spoke directly in Kurt's ear. "I'm never giving up on you so I think you should just let yourself go. I could make you feel so good." The low tone and soft breath of Sebastian words caused an involuntary shiver to pass through his body.

"I don't want a relationship that's just sex. I'm not an object," Kurt hissed back.

Sebastian pulled back so that they were looking face to face. "Who said that's what I wanted?" The question threw Kurt completely off-balance. He would never expect Sebastian to actually admit to wanted something other than sex. Even for all his kind words about the other boy, it is what Kurt had assumed Sebastian was after. Kurt didn't know how to respond and simply stared with his mouth dropped slightly.

Sebastian allowed the smirk he'd been fighting back to fully spread across his face. He dropped Kurt's arms and stepped back. "As for the Warblers. There's no way I'm letting you go back to that school where you were bullied and neglected without proper backup." He leaned in again to emphasize his next words. "And there's definitely no way I'm letting you go out alone with the same guy that spent five minutes telling you what a bastard I am." Sebastian reached out and pinched Kurt's cheek causing the shorter boy to scowl and smack the hand on his face. The tall Warbler turned on his heel and started walking away. "We should get going before we're late for the show," he threw the parting words over his shoulder.

Kurt stood slightly stunned as Sebastian walked away. He sighed and scrubbed his eyes roughly to express his irritation. There was never going to be a time in his life where he would really understand Sebastian.


End file.
